The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is capable of sewing an embroidery pattern that is to be sewn with threads of a plurality of colors and to a computer program product.
A sewing machine is known that is capable of sewing an embroidery pattern that is to be sewn with threads of a plurality of colors. In processing that sews the embroidery pattern in the plurality of colors, it may be necessary to replace a thread spool. The known sewing machine may control a display portion that is provided in the vicinity of a spool stand and a thread guide path member and that corresponds to a needle bar for which the thread spool must be replaced to display the color for the thread spool that is to be attached to a spool pin.